


In Our Hands We Hold One Another

by Fawnae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragons, Elves, I'm bad at tags, Knights - Freeform, Kuroko is a bean, M/M, Magic, Other, Twins, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnae/pseuds/Fawnae
Summary: The GoM have been thrown away from one another when the kingdom of Teiko collapses. Kuroko, the phantom prince and new son of a widow, must follow his destiny and bring the GoM back together. Can Kuroko fulfill his destiny as the savior and stop the land from being destroyed? Or will he fail and crumble under the dark hands of evil?





	1. The Fate of Teiko

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work from my Fanfiction account, which I will be transferring over here cause hell why not. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Hey guys! Welcome to my story! I did restart this story for those of you following me, I understand if you unfollow, but I can tell you it'll be worth it if you stay. (Hopefully). After the first three chapters are post again, each chapter will be updated again weekly. Don't worry everything will be fine. If you guys have any questions make sure to write a review or even PM me! I will be overjoyed to answer! So please enjoy and stick with me!
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no basket or it's characters. All rights go to the author of theKNB series. I do not take credit for the idea of her mangas and anime. Please notice this because I don't need my ass sued.

" Now now, gather around my young children. Gather around. "

The old frail looking man beckoned the people of his village to join him around the campfire. His dry, cracked lips smacked against each other roughly a few times as his weary pale blue eyes looked around at the bright cheerful faces. He couldn't help but smile. The sage took his time to use his wrinkled, gnarled hand to push his faded red locks back into place behind his slight pointed ears, before his soothing voice fell over the crowd again. All talking ceased as he spoke.

" Now this is a story... About our great ancestors... Or one in particular. " he wet his lips and moved closer to the fire, revealing more of his sagging, tired face. The fire crackled, popping as it flared up slightly, showing the many anticipating faces around him, their bright eyes a glow.

" With out him none of us would be here today... That is a fact. For he faced the greatest evil of all... And saved the future in which we all obtain. But in order to fully understand this story... We must go... Way way back... To the times of separate of races... And the midst of one of the greatest kingdoms of all..."

.~.~.~.~.

Nijimura walked down his halls with a slight bounce in his step as he hummed a gentle tune of pleasure. He was the king. Why couldn't he? The young, jewel adorned king traveled through his castle to a open balcony in which he over looked his vast empire. His grey eyes looked out over the golden rolling hills of wheat and the brown, bustling villages below.

The kingdom of Teiko felt no pain, experienced no suffering, and never saw war. It was embraced by peace and blessings. The people radiated joy and kindness to one another with every word and smile. Laughter was never absent. This place, of endless rays of sun, of peace and leisure, was his. All of it. A soft smile played onto his face as he felt gentle arms of his first wife go to his arms. The raven haired king looked down at the golden beauty and kissed her head gently, smoothing down her rich curls.

" How fairs our child..."

He looks up, concern in his eyes. Child birth, even here in this land of blessings was still a difficult feat to pass. She smiles gently and her perfectly olive hands cup his sharp jaw. Hyori Nijimura. The gorgeous golden maiden of the west. Her lips were perfectly pink and plump, her skin smooth and toned by the endless hours of sun. Her silky golden locks curled at her hips and bright yellow orbs, brighter than the sun most said, stared up at him with excitement and love.

" They fair well my lord... they are due very very soon. Worry Not. "

Hyori happily looks down and rests a gentle hand on her stomach. Nijimura smiles and nuzzles her nose gently, before giving her yet another kiss on the cheek. A sudden shiver ran down his spine, and a unease clouded his head. Concern could only immediately flash in her eyes, noticing his sudden tensing. Her lips parted softly to question him, but he shook his head waving it off before she could speak, he sent her to rest in her chambers.

He shivered again gently, leaning against the marble banister of the balcony heavily. Ever since he'd married his eight wives he'd felt much unease. Sighing gently, Nijimura turned and headed back inside, collectively thinking as he walked. All of his wives were expecting it seemed. All except his two youngest wives. Tetsuna Nijimura and Kimi Nijimura, the beautiful teal and red hair maidens from the southern and central villages. But then again, he'd only wed to them a few months ago unlike he other six wives... Shaking his head he made his way to the study, were he found his other wives, doing what maidens do. Read books on great knights tales, sew new dresses, played the harp, and talked about the up coming ball. All of them looked over, smiling at him when he entered.

" Shūzō..."

Of course it was none other then Kimi who called him by his first name in the presence of others. All of them knew he was in unease of something. They could feel it. The red haired maiden bit her lip gently and sighed, standing up and going over to him, her fingers lacing gently with his.

" we are all worried about you Shūzō... You must tell us what's wrong..."

Nijimura couldn't help but let out a stressed and lengthy breath. Despite his inner turmoil, he kept a calm and collected structure and sat down, letting Kimi sit beside him. The others soon sat around him quickly, giving sympathetic touches and concerned glances... Well... All except for one of his maidens. The silver maiden of the eastern cave village... Asami Nijimura. Unlike the other maidens she was rather dull, hot tempered, and war ready. She liked war and fighting. She cared not for peace and not for her maiden sisters. Even to Nijimura she paid no mind to unless she wanted to take him to her bed. She was barely showing signs of her pregnancy. Her short silver hair hid most of her face from the rest of the group as her sickly pale hands turned the next page of her book of the dark ages. Her unsettling grey eyes didn't help her either. They were always dark and cold, with a look that made you want to make sure you double check who was behind you at all times. Knowing she wouldn't join them he began to speak.

" It's the other kingdoms... It seems they've formed a alliance to attack Teiko... They have already attacked a few of the villages along the borders..."

There was a small collected gasp from the girls, who immediately started whispering. Tetsuna swallows gently and looks at her petite Snow White hands. She was the smallest of the maidens, her skin a perfect smooth, fair tone and her cerulean eyes big as moon stones. Her long lashes stood out on her pale complexion as she slowly raised her voice, his mid waist teal locks swaying as her hand moved.

" does this mean..."

" I'm afraid so..."

Everyone looked down in despair. This meant there was to be a war... The kingdoms were challenging them and destroying their land... Lives would be lost and the peace disrupted. Asami smirked slightly as she closed her book with a gentle snap. A war. Unlike others this was something she absolutely desired. She loved blood and violence, the thought of battle and destruction excited her. And plus... This was all of her true loves work. Her face slowly went into one of compassion, and she went over joining the rest. Her pale lips kissed Nijimura's tan fore head gently, before she ran a slender, slightly boney hand through his thick raven locks.

" There must be another way besides war... " The other maidens gave nervous glances to one another. This was not the Asami they knew. Not at all.

" What if you could come to a agreement with them... Maybe a peace offering of some sort..."

Nijimura, unknowing of his wife's true ways, having thought she was just anti-social, smiled and took her hand kissing it lovingly. " That is a amazing idea... We shall do that... "

Standing with a new found courage and hope, Nijimura left his wives and set out to find a solution to his problems. Asami immediately grew a smug expression and turned away, going to the window. This would help her plan perfectly. Just perfectly. Tetsuna eyed the silver maiden uneasily and looked down at her petite hands once more. She already knew that this was a good idea... But the air that Asami gave off... It wasn't good. Slowly she got up, and headed out going to see Hyori... The one maiden she always talked to.

As she walked her white and blue sheer dress flowed gently behind her, giving her more of a elegance. Tetsuna couldn't help but feel more than one trouble. Even though she had only been married a couple months, she still hadn't shown signs of producing a heir... Unlike all of the other women. Even Kimi, who still didn't seem pregnant, was about to show signs. She puts a hand on her stomach and bites her lip. A muscular arm went around her shoulders and she looked up shyly at the dark skinned woman. Kagome Nijimura. The dark blue haired maiden of the northeast desert tribes. Her coco toned skin was a huge contrast to the smaller pale maiden. They were complete opposites. Kagome smiled brightly and patted her head.

" I'm coming with you Tetsunnie~"

" Kagome-chan..."

The smaller maiden smiles and studies her. Kagome too was far along in her pregnancy... She was predicted to have her child fourth... The dark skinned maiden felt a sad smile fall on her face.

" It's ok Tetsuna... Even if you don't bare a child now doesn't mean you won't in the future... "

Tetsuna stays quiet and nods gently, holding hands with her gently. Kagome was her best friend, how could she not say that. Together they made there way down to Hyori's chamber and stayed with her for the night.

.~.~.~.~.

The next few months went by in a blur due to all of the born babies. Hyori gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy who was named Ryouta. He looked just like his mother in every shape and form, except for his lighter and milky skin, and even seemed to have gotten her hyper bubbly personality. Kikio the green haired maiden of the south west gave birth to a healthy baby boy as well, who was named Shintaro. Gou, the maroon haired maiden of the east north, gave birth to a big baby boy named Taiga. Even Tetsuna's best friend gave birth to yet another boy named Daiki.

Tetsuna couldn't help but feel useless and insecure. She still showed no signs of a growing stomach. Through doctors checks she'd gained weight, but they said it was not baby weight, for there was too much of it to be baby weight. She'd grown a bigger appetite, but they said it was probably depression. And it had only grown worse when the purple maiden of the south west gave birth to her baby boy, Atsushi. The teal haired maiden sat on a chair in the hall, thinking, when she saw Asami walk by with her new born son. The silver haired maiden gave a fake sympathetic look and offered for the younger maiden to hold her baby. Tetsuna smiled weakly and took the grey haired child into he arms. Even Asami had had her baby. Little Shogo...

" It's okay Tetsuna. Maybe it's for the better... Even if you had a baby, they'd be one of the youngest and never have a chance. Just like you. "

Tetsuna's eyes widened in shock, and she looked up, tears forming in her eyes. A smirk rose on the silver haired woman's cheeks and she took her baby back, walking down the hall with victory. A choked sob formed in her throat. What was she supposed to do? She wanted to be a good wife... She wanted her own child. Her hurt her so deeply. Kimi walked by, and looked at her younger company, startled. They'd never seen Tetsuna cry. Sure she was frail, shy, and sweeter than honey... But she'd never let them see her bad emotions. Kimi slowly joined her on the large chair, holding her gently. Kimi was deeply pregnant... Her stomach was large and even bruised with how much her child kicked. She strokes Tetsuna's hair gently.

" Shhh... Your ok... Your ok..."

" It's not ok...! It's not!"

Kimi sighed and listened to the younger's sobs, comforting her. It was hard. Tetsuna was slowly being left behind. Nijimura had gone to the front lines, hoping to resolve the problem with other kings. All of them women had been so busy with their babies that Tetsuna had been slowly turned away from. Even Kimi knew that once she had her baby that might be the last straw for poor Tetsuna. Her lips part to say something when the blue haired girl jolted.

" What... Was that...?" Tetsuna sits up a bit and touches her stomach. Kimi's eyes widen and she quickly puts a hand on her sister maiden's stomach, suddenly feeling another kick. Shock ran through her and her red eyes widened with joy. Tetsuna looked at her confused.

" Tetsuna... I think your pregnant!"

Joy spread through her and Tetsuna laughed happily, looking down at her stomach. Though it didn't show... She was pregnant... Soon the news spread through out the palace and everyone was happy... Everyone... Except for one...

«_._._._._._»

Tetsuna watched as Kimi left with her one month old child, cooing and giggling down at her little boy. The teal maiden smiled and looked down at the pond below her, studying her reflection. She still felt happiness and joy of her pregnancy. And she couldn't wait. She touched her slightly curved stomach and breathed out.

" If you are a boy I shall name you Chihiro... If you are a girl May. "

She sits down and breathes in the evening air, then gazes up at the stars. It was nice to be alone to ones thoughts on such a beautiful night such as this. Tetsuna smiles gently and closes her eyes. She dozed off for only a bit before hearing the noise of scraping metal. Her eyes opened with a snap and she was face to face with Asami, who held a dagger. She scrambled to her feet quickly and panicked a bit.

" Asami... What are you-"

" Shut up. " she grabbed her by her hair and slammed her against a tree, causing Tetsuna's world to blur. The blue hair maiden gasped in pain and whimpered as she felt the knife cut across her stomach. Her stomach. Her eyes widened in horror and she screamed.

" No! please! Oh gods please don't!"

Asami slapped her and growled dangerously. Cutting deeper into her stomach and using her hands to grab something. Tetsuna could on sob in pain, knowing that she would die, and that her baby was being taken from her.

" I'm sorry, but I'm taking him. There's a prophecy about him you know. "

She held a deep silver haired baby in her arms, both of them coated with blood. Tetsuna slowly sat up, feeling her organs spill out of her stomach and blood gush onto her. Her baby... A boy... Tears fell down her blood speckled face, and she sobbed.

" Please... Don't take Chihiro... Please-e!"

Asami only smirked and stood up, wrapping the now wailing baby up on a cloth. She bounced it a bit and then looked over at a new figure, a cloaked figure. Handing the baby to him, he vanished, baby and all. Tetsuna looked up at her, her eyes asking how she could do this to her. Asami grinned and squatted down next to her.

" you see, I want my own empire. One huge empire. And my true love and I and can't have that as long as your baby is raised by you. Or by any good person that is. So he's mine now. "

Tetsuna grit her teeth, her pale hands weakly grabbing the dagger off the floor. Asami continued talking, too wrapped up in her moment of glory to notice.

" you see, Shogo and Chihiro will be my sons. I will raise them to be the most powerful rulers of all. They will be the start of a new era. And my love, the dark sage... Will kill all of the other stupid people of this world who don't obey him. "

Tetsuna grit her teeth and screamed out, stabbed Asami. The silver haired maidens eyes widened, looking down at the blossoming red flower over her heart. How? Tetsuna couldn't even hurt a bug... She refused to think violently... Or anything. Asami slowly fell to her side and felt her world slip away. Tetsuna grabbed onto the bench she had been on and stood, only to her a sickening plop. Looking down her eyes widened. Another baby... She hurriedly scooped him up despite the pain and fell onto the bench, her blood painting the wood a new horrifying color. She cried and looked at the silent squirming child. That's why the sages had said she had gained too much weight to be baby weight... Because it had been two babies... She cuddles the very small baby and kisses his head. He didn't cry, but stared at her with big cerulean eyes, watching her calmly. Her whole body stiffened hearing new footsteps approach and a terrified gasp.

" My lady!" It was one of the gardeners... Yui Kuroko... A petite woman who had just lost her husband in the village attacks. Tetsuna looks at her before frantically crying.

" you need to take my son and run. Get him as far away as you can from here... He isn't safe here... He isn't safe at all. "

Yui looks at her startled, and slowly takes him, looking at the bloody baby in shock. How could this be happening... The maiden... How. Tetsuna. Chokes a bit and starts closing her eyes, her body growing limp.

" please... You must... Take care of my little Tetsuya..."


	2. Kuroko, Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing now for early crappy quality. This work is from like 5 years ago, and I was too lazy to fully rewrite the first three chapters. I promise it gets better. Hopefully.
> 
> Enjoy.

The death of two of the kings wives spread through the kingdom like wildfire. Destroying the peace that rest in peoples hearts in a instant. What hurt even more was the fact that it had been the silver maiden who'd killed the beautiful teal maiden. Nijimura wept as the news along with his remaining six wives. The peace treaties he'd hoped to make were shattered and war broke out. Teiko was utterly doomed, for all of its peaceful people knew not how to fight. After several months of fighting the king finally surrendered, not wanting anymore of his people to suffer the horrors that this war was causing. But that wasn't all that the kingdoms wanted. They didn't just want his surrender, oh no. They wanted his land, subjects, and most of all... His heirs.

Once his wives had heard this news, they panicked. The maroon haired maiden immediately ran with her child, giving him to the United Tribe from the north, to be raised as the leader's son. She then killed herself so no one would be able to find him.

Everything was falling apart... And quickly. Nijimura returned home, saddened and disgraced. He slowly tore himself up and grew hollow, only doing what he had to. Taking his remaining children he sent them to the kingdoms that demanded them. Ryouta was sent to the close kingdom of Kajiō, and taken in by the royal family, Kise. Shintaro was sent to the star obsessed kingdom of Shutoku, taken by the royals, the Midorima family. Daiki was taken by the royal family, the Aomines, and was sent to the powerful tribal kingdom of Toū. Atsushi was sent to the farthest kingdom, Yosen, to be taken in by the Murasakibaras. And finally Seijuro, who was sent to the most powerful of them all, Rakuzan and taken in by the Akashi family.

But unlike the peace that the kingdoms had promised, they greedily turned, killing almost everyone in the kingdom, including the king and his wives. The proud empire of Teiko, had fallen.

But in all this destruction and turmoil... There was a small glimmer of hope for humanity's future. In a small baby blue haired babe. Yui Kuroko had taken her young queens advise and feld the kingdom of Teiko before things fell to the sorrowful, crooked hands of death. The raven haired young woman ran to the peaceful, neutral kingdom of Seirin, her small treasure kept safe from harm the whole way. And there they settled, allowing little Tetsuya to grow into a powerful little boy, who would shape the future with his own hands.

.~.~.~.~.

...7 years later...

" Kuroko!" Yui sighed as she put her hand on her hip impatiently, looking up the small ladder that led to his small room above. Pursing her pale pink lips she slowly climbed up the ladder and peeked up, looking around for the small child. No where to be seen. A soft smile appears on her lips. Probably already doing his chores. Huffing with relief she went down the steps and returned to the sink, washing the dishes in the tub before her. In the years she'd moved her and the little babe she carried with her into a small cottage. It was one huge room, and she had the village men build a upper platform for Kuroko to have his own space as he grew. Looking out the window her chocolate eyes spotted that soft blue head running through the garden, carrying a basket of harvested vegetables and fruits.

The little boy opened the door and ran in grinning, quickly setting the basket down to give his mother a hug. Yui smiled and picked her son up, kissing him all over his head, with each kiss whispering " I love you." Kuroko squealed and giggled, wiggling wildly in his moms arms before giving her a gentle kiss in return. Setting him down, Kuroko beamed brightly, squirming with childish excitement.

" I finished all my chores Momma! "

Yui could only laugh gently and shake her head. This could only mean one thing. Him and his little gang were going to the dragon festival. Poking him gently on the nose she reaches up and grabs a money pouch, pulling out a few silver coins.

" alright. Just be careful, you know how busy these things get and you aren't that easy to see. "

" I know Momma. "

Yui smiles and ruffles his hair before watching him run out of the house as quickly as he could. Going back to her dishes she watched as the small boy opened the gate and ran out onto the road making his way over to Kiyoshi's house. Her lips purse and a shiver runs into her hands. Motherly instincts told her to stop him and called him back... But her mind told her he'd be fine. Sighing she looked back down, continuing her work, with the unsettling feeling something was going to happen.

The little teal haired boy ran as fast as he could, getting to Kiyoshi's in little that ten minutes. He pants gently before looking at the group of boys grinning. They were gambling. Again. Hyuuga pushes his glasses up to prevent them from falling as he leaned over and watched their ants race. Kiyoshi cried out in victory as he won. Kuroko was peeking over their shoulders, completely unnoticed until he cleared his throat. All of the boys yelled in surprise and gulped gently.

" W-whoa! When did you get here? " Koganei asked bewildered despite the fact this happened all the time.

" I've been here..."

Kuroko pouts a bit, only to hear laughter from Kiyoshi. All the boys gathered up and counted their prizes before Hyuuga, the leader of their little group, stepped forward and cleared his throat.

" Let's get going before we miss it. Remember we have to be back before sundown. "

All of them nodded excitedly and started heading off. As they laughed and hyperly ran about the road, they failed to notice a new figure start to follow them. Koganei turned around suddenly, thinking that he was going to face Kiyoshi when he found a surprise. This boy was tall, just like Kiyoshi, but was way more intimidating with his deep red hair and eyes. He was dressed in big cotton pants that puffed out before capping off on his ankles, tight. He wore a loose cotton shirt, with a beautifully woven shawl hanging around his shoulders. At his waist was another band of cloth, tied tight to hold his sword on his hip. Typical desert tribal garb. Yelling out in surprise the brunette immediately ran for cover behind Hyuuga, pointing to the maroon haired boy. All of them gulped a bit, spotting the sword on his hip.

" Uh hi... I'm Kagami... Are you guys going to the dragon festival? " he blinked softly and studied the scared boys.

Kiyoshi was the first to snap out of it. " Of course we are going there now! You should come with us!" relief flooded in Kagami's deep red eyes, and he bows a bit. " Ah! Thank you!" Of course, now the attention was on him. The boys looked at him with curiosity.

" Whoa whys your hair red?"

" why do you have a sword?"

" are you a knight?"

"Dude are you a tribal guy?"

" do you like cheese?"

Kagami's head spun from all the questions and he gulped nervously, slightly wondering if joining this group would be torture. Hyuuga crossed his arms strictly and huffed. " you are all so immature. Act your age. " all the boys turned towards him, then at each other before laughing hysterically.

" Says the one who believes in fairies!"

"O-Oi!"

All of them laughed again and started walking down the dirt path once more. Kagami tailed behind and slightly wondered. He thought he'd seen five heads... Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Mitobe, and Koganei... But that was only four. A small finger poked his side causing him to jump and cry out. There he was. The fifth head.

" W-where? What?"

Kuroko smiles and laughs gently, causing the boys ahead to smile as well. The bluenette looked at Kagami curiously before pursing his lips gently. " I like you. Your cool. " he giggles and runs ahead, joining the other boys quickly, and left a blushing red head behind.

.~.~.~.~.

The festival was already in full swing by the time the boys arrived. Jesters juggled balls, people played games for prizes, and the thick sweet aroma of food filled the air. The boys went around excitedly trying everything and anything they could. And of course boys will be boys. Using Kuroko, they successfully one many guess the card games, or how many marbles in a jar, since all Kuroko had to do was go behind the person and see the number. By the end of the next two hours, all boys had their hands full of toys, food, and little trinkets. As they were about to head off to the next colorful stand, which was a tub of water filled with ducks, trumpets sounded proudly into the air. The knights and their dragon had arrived.

Now to understand why humans have these festivals, you must understand a dragon. Dragons are like humans. There are good and there are bad dragons. And one bad dragon can mess it up for the rest. And that was exactly what happened. A great dragon by the name of Feron, a fire dragon from the northern volcanic lands, destroyed five lesser kingdoms and raged havoc on the land for many decades before it was finally brought down. Now as a united kingdoms fest, each year there was a dragon hunt, where the six kingdoms would send out their best knights to slay the mighty beasts.

Kuroko ran to the front, his friends short in toe, all peering at the parade as it made it's way down the road. Everyone cheered loudly as two huge wagons rolled through, stacked with dragons skin and talons. The little blue haired boy gasped as the first group of knights went in. The knights of Seirin. A huge roar of approval went through the crowd as they watched the squad of men go through.

All of the people in the crowd grew louder and louder though as the next few kingdoms went through. For Kuroko, it went from complete childish bliss... To a nightmare in seconds. It started by seeing the beautiful golden haired prince of Kajiō. That's when the headache began. The small pale skinned boy grew sickly looking as the tribal tan prince of Toou came by next. His whole world began spinning, and a unusual feeling... Of power... Grew in his stomach... And he wasn't the only one. Each prince suddenly felt a odd feeling in their gut, and immediately looked at one another. Akashi set his eyes on the crowd, immediately finding that soft blue hair. How odd... He pondered. It seemed like the boy was there... But then again... It didn't seem like he existed at all. Kuroko barely looked up, finding his soft sapphire eyes meeting powerful and dangerous ruby, before his mind slowly slipped away. All he heard were the concerned yells of all his worried friends, before everything went blank.

.~.~.~.~.

Once Hyuuga and the others were able to show the crowd that the seemingly nonexistent boy had fainted, everyone had jumped in to help. The delicate boy was taken to a medical tent were a elderly woman, who also happened to be their villages sage, wrapped his head and checked for any other wounds. All of his friends sat around him worrying and fussing over every little thing that happened. A twitch in his hand, a pausing in his breathing, or even a soft mumble. Yui arrived quickly, Kiyoshi having been chosen to go get her, with her too.

They all sat with him, discussing what might have happened to cause this and also that he shouldn't be doing anything for the next few days. Each conversation brought more and more worry into Yui as she watched over her son. Through all of this commotion, no one was able to notice the rather scary and dangerous presence that filled the room.

Akashi narrowed his eyes in annoyance and cleared his throat loudly, before crossing his arms and pursing his lips. Everyone snapped their attention over and bowed respectfully. The red haired prince couldn't help but make a small "hmpt " before waving his hand lazily.

" everyone out. I want to see him alone. "

All of Kuroko's friends and his mother looked worried and hesitantly left, leaving only three boys inside the tent. Kagami watched the other red head, excitement growing within him. ' he's so powerful... And as a prince he's a knight too... Which means... I will fight him someday...' Akashi glares menacingly.

" Are you stupid? I said out."

A growl rolls off the smaller red heads lips as he watches the taller boy leave, chuckling his idiotic head off. Akashi sighs heavily and rolls his eyes gently. He was here to see Kuroko. The boy only knew his name from the blue haired boys friends annoying shouts. He focuses his gaze back to a certain bluenette and slowly approaches him, waiting for that odd feeling to come back. That scary spike of power that this small boy had given off right before he had fainted. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Akashi couldn't help but feel anger. He was never wrong. He had never been mistaken. He was absolute. So why? When he looked at this fragile boy, did he believe he'd given off such raw, unmeasurable power for a split second? Because Akashi had felt it. The other four had felt it too...

He gets up quickly scowling viciously. Turning quickly, he stalked out and pushed past the group waiting outside.

" Seems I was mistaken. It was foolish of me to think a peasant could be worth anything. "

But... Deep down... He knew that was wrong... Because now one question filled his mind. One question was there, in which he knew would torment him until he figured it out. Akashi gets up onto his beautiful white steed and turns away, his lips quivering slightly before whispering.

" Who are you Kuroko?"


	3. To Make a Flag Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also would like to apologize for any errors in character names or personalities. I Honestly haven't touched the KNB fandom since the last season aired. I'm completely hooked, like literally sold my soul, to the Haikyuu Fandom. I've become total trash. I am sorry. xD but, that just means when this is done you can all expect Haikyuu festivities :D
> 
> But other than that, I hope everyone had a wonderful Valentines Day!
> 
> Also don't forget to review! They help encourage me, give me ideas for plots or help with suggestions. I consider all of them and will even reply to any questions you might have. :)

Pale fingers drummed against the oak table, pausing every so often, before continuing as his thoughts would continue. Akashi alabaster eyes narrowed slightly in frustration. Sure he'd always known the four others. They'd all known one another because of the alliance treat formed six years ago to combat the dragons. Them, as toddlers had been left with each other as their parents plotted.

One might say being a mer two years old wasn't enough to recognize the meaning of things or understand feelings just quite yet. However, Akashi had known, and still knew to this day, him and his prince counterparts were far from normal. He felt it every time he was around them. The haunting power that seemed to lay dormant under their fragile skins.

But that was something that was always there. It never suddenly just exploded out of no where like a cannon ball would. It never just disappeared like a nymph either. It was supposed to be a constant feeling. A reminder to all that they weren't to be messed with. Much like he'd felt from the crimson haired knight to be. But… That one small boy… with those brilliant sapphire eyes, had ruined what he thought to be an absolute truth.

His fingers paused again, before he suddenly glared at his servant, who yelped and quickly bowed. Funny that a grown man would cower at the sight of an eight year old.

"Y-your Highness!" He quickly squawked out, before standing stiffly straight in front of his door. " T-the other princes demand to see you!"

Akashi glared again, a scowl covering his lips before he sighed slightly resigned. " Let them in," he paused as the servant went to open the door, before continuing, "then leave."

A visible shiver came from the man, who looked back in slight fear before nodding quickly, rushing out before the others could spill in. The ruby locks swayed in his eyes, which he gently pushed out of the way before the chaos begun. It truly was, literal chaos.

"Akashicchi! You felt that right!" Kise burst forth first, trotting over and whining as he tugged his sleeve in an obnoxious manner. " Man, that was appearances, I thought there was a witch or a elf trying to kill one of us!" He exclaimed loudly, causing a scoff to emanate from a certain green haired boy.

" You know Kise, you are awfully immature for being the oldest out of all of us." Midorima held on to a stuffed dragon which he'd insisted on getting at the fair. Something about the stars and signs again. Kise whined dramatically, moving away from Akashi before pouting.

" So mean Midorimicchi…"

Aomine yawned as he lounged in one of the empty chairs, his eyes rolling at the blonde's antics. Akashi cleared his throat, eyes narrowing at the commotion Kise and Midorima were causing. They both silenced, before sitting down at some of the other chairs that encircled that oak table in the room.

The room seemed to immediately loose its life when they all quieted, returning to what it truly was. A stone castle. Akashi stood, resting his hands on the table as he looked around. " He obviously wasn't a elf. Witches are only supposed to be girls anyways. So, I have only one conclusion left." His eyes moved around to all of them as he let the thought sink in. " He is probably just like us." he purses his lips. He truly didn't like admitting that. How could a peasant be anywhere near their level? It seemed to impossible to find any type of power outside of royal or noble blood. His eyes narrowed again. He didn't like all this uncertainty.

Aomine snatched a apple slice from Murasakibara, who growled in return, before speaking with his mouth full. " That's probably a load of shit." He ignored Kise's soft gasp from his language, " It was probably not even him. Maybe we are just confusing him with that other boy. The knight's kid. He was really strong." He shrugs dismissively, ignoring the murderous glare Akashi had sent his way.

" Daiki, maybe then you should go see if you can educate yourself." Everyone shivered at their leaders harsh words. " While we are here, Go find him. If he's the person we felt, you should find him right? You're like a dog anyway." He smirks, watching the navy haired boy scowl, muttering a few things before returning to silence. Slowly his eyes panned over, focusing on the blonde, who seemed to fidget nervously.

"Ryouta."

"Y-Yes!"

Akashi scoffed a little at his reaction, before shaking his head softly. " Why don't you go see if you can go find this Kuroko. Maybe you can befriend him, find out what he is. I will ask my father to see what he believes. " He pushes his chair out more before moving away, the others quickly followed suit, getting up on their feet. They didn't need verbal consent to know they were supposed to leave. The boys all quickly filed out, one more leaving Akashi alone to his thoughts. Those wide blue orbs quickly filled his mind again.

This, was going to be a long week.

.~.~.~.

It was the dull throbbing in his head that finally dragged him from the painful abyss he'd tumbled into. Kuroko weakly blinked, the morning light harshly punishing his eyes. Grimacing, the small boy curled up in his bed, his arm covering his face before realization snuck up on him. He'd missed it. The Dragon Festival. He'd missed the games still to be played, the fireworks that were to be launched into the sky, the sickly sweet candies that made their appearances after the stars woke, the plans him and his friends had made and most importantly... He sits up quickly, looking around before spotting the raven hair of his mother. He was supposed to get her a gift... His small fists curled softly, tears welling up in his soft blue eyes.

She was always there for him... Even now she was sleeping on his floor beside his bed, making sure he was okay. Yet he couldn't do that one thing. Get her the jade dragon pin. He swallowed thickly, wiping his face before his tears could stain his alabaster cheeks. Licking his cracked lips, he carefully swung his feet out of the bed, getting up slowly. Pain laced his head, making him see black spots for a moment before fading softly. Sighing, he palmed his forehead, trying to rid himself of the dull throbbing.

Climbing down his latter, he did his morning chores as quietly and the best he could. He had to stop at some points due to his head splitting head ache. When he had just finished sweeping the floor, gentle hands came from behind him, hugging him softly. " How are you feeling sweetheart?" His mother's voice sounded weak, drained of all energy. Frowning for a moment, he quickly turned, smiling up at her worried expression.

"I'm fine Momma. Can I go to Hyuuga's when I'm done?" He tried to seem okay, so that she wouldn't worry. So she could rest. Her brown eyes worriedly searched him, before she sighed softly.

" Yes, alright. Please be careful though, and if you feel sick again, come home..." she caresses his soft cheeks, before pressing a kiss to his brow. He nodded into her hands, before setting the broom he'd been using to sweep in the corner by the door. He hesitated by the door, his small hands grasping it's splintering frame, he looks back at his mother, before smiling warmly.

" I love you Momma. "

" I love you most..." She weakly smiles, waving him along. He disappeared from the doorway, trailing through their paved path in the vegetable garden. Yui's gazed out the window, long after he was gone. Could it have been something to do with how he'd been forcibly born too early? The fact that his mother had been so weak when carrying him?

Her pale hand trembled a bit as she raised it to her mouth in concern and anxious thought.

Could it have anything to do with the magic Teiko had had deeply rooted in its foundation...? In it's royal blood? She hugged herself as slight fear gripped her. This was her child, the only child she would ever have... and now, it seemed like her reality was about to be torn away. What was going to happen to her baby...?

.~.~.~.

Kuroko trotted up to the rotted wood fence that lined the Hyuuga property, listening to the bickering voices of his friends as they fought. He pushed the gate open, showing away maple the sheep, who always seemed to be plotting escape and world domination, before spotting his friends over by the pig pen. Two of them were standing in the middle of a empty pen, while the rest all stood on the fence that surrounded them.

" I totally hit you! "

" Nah uh! You hit my sword!"

Kagami and Koganoi kept going back and forth, the crimson haired boy getting more frustrated while the brunette more childish. Kuroko jumped up on the fence, sitting on the top watching the argument argument go back like a ball toss. The little blue haired boy leaned over to his oldest friend, whispering softly.

" How long have they even been fighting?" he deadpanned slightly, his eyes narrowing as Kagami tried to hit the other with his wooden sword again. Kiyoshi yelped, looking over at him, before chuckling a bit.

" Kuroko!"

All of the other boys snapped their eyes over, gasping softly. They swarmed him, collectively yelling his name. Koganoi hugged him harshly, making him choke a bit before laughing as his friends all fought for their questions to heard. He waves his hand, trying to dismiss their worry and excitement. All of them looked at him so expectantly, but he honestly couldn't find much to say.

" I just forgot to eat thats all..." He blushes at his small lie. He didn't like lying but, he also didn't like making others worry about him so much. All of the boys cried in relief, before going back to their crazy antics. Kiyoshi eyed him softly, before forcing his attention to go back to Hyuuga's new game proposal. Capture the flag. Koganoi quickly declared himself one of the captains, grabbing Hyuuga before anyone could protest.

" Fine then, if you get Hyuuga, I get Kuroko and Kagami. " Kiyoshi smiled a bit porcelain, before grabbing the tattered rag they used for flags, and guiding his smal group away.

" Eh?! NO fair!"

" What I'm not good enough for you?"

"Eh?! I never said that mischievously!"

.~.~.~.

Kuroko pouted a little, hitting his stick sword against the wheat stalks around him. While he loved capture the flag with his friends, he was always put on guard duty of the flag. They always said it would be unfair if he was hunting because no one would see him coming. The wind rustled the golden grain field, carrying the scent of fresh soil with it. His sapphire eyes looked out over the stalks, trying to see if he could see his teammates or the kids on the other team, but there was nothing so far-

Something snapped behind him, and he whirled around to look. The wheat swayed before him, then a flicker of golden movement. Kuroko frowned softly, before shaking his head. It was probably just a bird or rabbit. Looking back at the ratted rag, he pouted again. If only it would disappear, if it did he could join the others and play with them. Walking over, he reached up touching its fabric softly between his thumb and finger. Maybe if he hid it or stuffed it in his shirt? NO that was cheating. It would be easier if it would disappear...

Suddenly, as if his thoughts had summoned some unknown power(Which in all reality it had), the rag vanished. But so did his hand, and the rest of his body.

"AH!" Two voices cried out in shock. Kuroko stumbled backwards mid cry, falling on his butt and appearing once more, while the other boy who'd cried out rushed out from the wheat. Koganoi pointed at him in shock. " Whoa how did you do that!"

Their screams had caused the other boys to rush forward, to see the commotion. Hyuuga shook his head as Koganoi frantically told him what he'd seen. "That's impossible!"

"But it happened! Kuroko show them!"

The baby blue haired boy bit his lip nervously as all his friends looked to him. He felt very shy suddenly, before looking back at the rag which hung from its muddy stick. Going back over he grabbed it with his porcelain hands. Disappear. Disappear. He closes his eyes concentrating. After a moment, his friends gasped collectively, causing him to open his eyes again. He was gone again. Letting go of the flag again, it reappeared, but he didn't. All the boys cried out.

" Oh no! He's dead!" Koganoi cried out, frantically looking around. Izuki frowned, unable to sense the boy anymore.

"I'm right here... " Kuroko appeared behind all of them, making Kagami scream out in surprise, jumping away quickly with his hands up in the air. All of the boys begun laughing, watching the red heads face turn as dark as his hair.

"Oi-i thats not funny!"

The boys continued to mess around with Kuroko's new found talent, sticking their noses into trouble as they all grew closer. Another child watched everything with wide golden eyes, before running back to tell his friends what he'd seen.

.~.~.~.

" Yah right Kise. Then what? The pigs started singing elvish and the cows flew?" Aomine rolled his eyes at the others flustered face, which seemed to grow redder every moment. Everyone else except Akashi was facing him, giving him disbelieving eyes.

" I know what I saw! He just suddenly touched the flag and both of them disappeared! Then he just kept doing it!" He scowls, feeling his frustrated emotions well up, making small tears form in the corners of his almond shaped eyes. Clenching his fists he looks up at all of them again, his voice raising. " Just because I'm not as smart as all of you doesn't mean I'm delusional or a Liar!" he turns away, quickly running out of the room before his tears could start falling, slamming the door behind him.

Midorima scoffs, straightening his glasses on his nose. " The idiot probably fell asleep and just wanted to make it seem like he had been doing his job," he pauses, holding up a green apple to inspect as he thought, " Or maybe he's just so desperate in his fantasies of wanting to be normal that he's making up stories that make peasants our equals. Theres no way, that a peasant could have... _abilities,_ like we do."

He turned to look at the red head, who'd been quietly listening to everything as he watched the courtyard festivities through his window. He sighed softly before shifting his gaze over to the green haired boy. " Even though we are still children, Ryouta is the oldest, and we all know, that he **does not lie.** " Those words settled heavily on to the others shoulders, making guilt sink in for being so harsh. " And while I hate to admit it, what we have isn't limited to us. For all we know maybe it was just coincidence that we have this power. This Kuroko, could be more like us that we originally thought."


	4. Banishing a Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raging, because I used to have this little journal with all my notes for my story in it, I made my room a hurricane, then I found it. I had gripped my little Mickey mouse journal in my hands tightly, a warm burning of joyous anticipation in my gut. Quickly my fingers fumbled with the elastic band around the cover before I opened it, excited to bask in my middle schooler self's glory. The first page was blank.
> 
> 'this is okay,' I silently told myself. Middle school me would've hid it somewhere in the middle.
> 
> I continued to rush through the pages, looking for those golden little scribbles I had once put down like gospel. But nothing was there. I checked again. Nothing. Then again. This time i discovered something. Torn pages in the middle. Horror fell upon me as the memory surfaced. I had never planned on continuing this. So I threw them away.
> 
> So yah, now I have a dent in my wall. Funny. BUT that doesn't mean I will stop, just means it might take a little longer than expected. slowly. Love you all.
> 
> This chapter is the last up to date chapter. The rest will be posted every week to two weeks.

The following week, the Seirin peasant boys used Kuroko's gift for anything but good. They stole pies from their grumpy neighbors window seal, tricked the visiting knights and nobles men into thinking the palace grounds were haunted, and moving things around to then see peoples shock.

Kagami had to admit, sometimes it was a bit scary. Not that Kuroko was scary, he could never be, but he was terrified they'd get caught. Kagami knew what this was. It was Magic. He knew by the lands law, that since the destruction of the Kingdom of Teiko, magic was strictly forbidden, punishable by death by fire, or death by banishment into the woods of despair. He had a sickening feeling in his stomach every time that small little boy vanished from his sights.

That night he laid curled up in his hammock, listening to the other men from his tribe laugh and tell stories about the knights they'd encountered that day. While they were apart of the festivities and had connections to the United Kingdoms, they themselves were not apart of them. They were like allies. So of course, they were a lot of differences.

" You wouldn't believe how stingy the women are here! I got called a savage just because I don't wear shoes! " All of the men laughed again, drinking more as they enjoyed the camp fire. One of them, the biggest and tallest of them all, broke away from the fire pit and went over to the hammock, sitting down before the boy.

" Taiga, what's bothering you? Usually you'd be fighting me about staying up and trying to be with us men." The man's dark eyes watched him questioningly, a glimmer of concern in them.

The maroon haired boy sighed softly, shifting on his back to look at the sky. " We still take in Magic refugees right?" he felt the older man stiffen against the hammock's netting, before sipping on his liquor.

" Who is it. You think you found someone like you? " He looked back at his adoptive son, eyebrow raised.

Kagami nodded, " Yah. You said that it wasn't rare. He can't do what I do but... It's pretty amazing. I'm worried though. Those kids are being so reckless. Even more reckless than the kids from our tribe are, where magic is accepted. I'm afraid for him. What do I do receive..?"

He looked up at his adoptive father, watching the other man think. Sighing, the man heaved himself up, his hand ruffling the boys hair. "Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do. Unless he's discovered, and we are present during the time, we cannot offer the refugee clause. Those are the rules. I'm sorry Taiga. Good to sleep now. Tomorrows our last day and I'm sure you want to have the energy to play with your new friends. " He smiled warmly, before removing his hand, walking back over to the fire.

Kagami watched him sit down again, before gazing back up at the stars. He just hoped everything would be okay.

.~.~.~.~.

The next morning, Akashi Seijuro woke up before dawn broke. Just like he did every morning. He washed his face, put on a fresh cotton tunic and fresh linen pants, before adding a red cloak that was embroidered with the Akashi crest. A golden lion. He swiftly put on his leather boots and sword, before taking his routine morning walk. The brisk air greeted him as he explored around the gardens, and made himself familiar with the ever vast court yard. He had been making his way through the fog, when a presence from behind caught his attention. Quickly stiffening, the small boy growled to himself. His father always insisted upon him having a guard or servant with him every moment of the day.

Whipping his head around he looked for the intruding person, catching a glimpse of his stuttering servant jump and hide behind a bush. Honestly, how pathetic. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he continued through the garden, hoping to lose them. Unfortunately for him, he learned that his servants feared his father more than they did him. Annoying quite honestly.

Another ten minutes had passed before the servant once again had caught up to him. Hearing their heavy footsteps, rattled breathing, and scurrying bothered him to his core. Finally the young boy whipped around without warning, snapping at the other, " Can you just leave me be? Go to something else with your pathetic life besides bothering me!" He glared at the man who was frozen in fear.

But he didn't move. He didn't stutter some ridiculous excuse, nor look away from ridiculous harsh gaze. The servant didn't even blink. The small red headed boy frowned, before slowly looking away from the man. Everything was eerily silent. Looking up, his eyes dilated realizing what was going on. A flock of birds was frozen in mid air. Time had stopped.

Staggering back a step, he gazed wildly at the man again, feeling a sharp twist in his stomach. The servant suddenly began moving again as if nothing had happened. " Y-Your Highness! Please understand I must be here with you-, Ah! Your Highness!" He stumbled a bit as the small boy rushed past him, causing to fall back on his butt in shock. He began shivering, eyes dilated. What was that slowly terrifying feeling, he'd just gotten?

.~.~.~.~.

Upon arriving back to his room, he was immediately greeted by the other four. The looks on their faces told him everything. All of them had a freakish morning. Quickly he gained his composure again, sighing irritably at them. " Didn't you all receive receive your own rooms?"

" Akashi, please hear us out, ever since what happened two days ago, things have obviously changed." Midorima swallowed a bit nervously. While he tried to hide it, he was visibly shaking and his fingers had acquired bandages. Seijuro slowly nodded, going and sitting down at the table in his room. The others joined him.

No one said anything for a moment. Kise especially seemed extremely timid and withdrawn. Aomine finally scowled, getting up and practically yelled what he was thinking. " I Know that I've always been strong, and that I have really good instincts and stuff. I never thought I would be cool like you guys but..." He shakes a little, his fist curling on the table. Hesitantly his eyes look up at Akashi, before the door.

" Don't worry I locked it. And theres no one in the corridor. " Seijuro nods at him to tell him to keep going.

" This morning when I woke up, I wasn't me... I felt hungry, angry and violent. T-then my servant came in, and he screamed at me before running away. I got up to go yell at him but when I did..." he gulps, knowing this would sound like lunacy, " I was a panther. Like the ones you see in the jungles around my homelands. I was terrified. I-I thought it was a dream, but then I got this horrible feeling in my gut and I changed back." He goes quiet, feeling the red eyes stare into him from across the table.

Akashi's hands were tight on the arm rests of his chair. So Aomine hadn't gotten a new power for say, but just deeper than what they already knew he had. Was he the only one with a new found power? Or did only a couple of the others get it?

All of their attention snapped over to the oversized, purple haired child who drew his breath in tiredly, " I picked up a horse today. It stepped on my snacks." He mumbles, before going back to eating. Midorima gulped, before looking to Akashi, who kept a blank expression. Slowly his ruby eyes settled on the blonde, who'd not once looked up the whole meeting, nor spoken a single word. Slowly realizing that everyone must've had their eyes on him, his own golden orbs reluctantly looked up, warily gazing at them. The skin on his cheek shimmered, just like the mirage of light, revealing a bloody gash on his cheek.

Akashi felt his blood boil at this, a fire beginning to rage inside him. " Ryouta, who did this to you. "

The blonde shivered, recalling it and closed his eyes tightly, hiding the tears that threatened him. There was silence for a moment before he finally breathed in shakily. " I-I was going down to the farms again, I was hoping to maybe befriend that boy Kuroko today. I-I was going past one of the homes, when I heard this screaming, and angry yells. I quickly went to look and in the garden, I saw this old woman beating something with a rock while she was yelling at it calling it the devil. " He chokes at this, his hands wrapping around his stomach like he was going to be sick, " I thought she was hurting someone, so I ran in and put myself between her and it, screaming at her to stop, then when I touched it... It was a really small dragon..." his voice fades and he bites his lip. Everyone around him stayed quiet, he still didn't look up as he hesitantly continued. " W-when I touched it, it was suddenly like this energy filled me, and she screamed at me, saying that I was letting it get away, and it did. She tried to go after it but I stopped her because I suddenly felt sick and her garden came to life and grabbed her. She started screaming at me again, c-calling me t-the d-devil t-then she pulled out a dagger and tried to stab me-e."

Big fat tears ran down his face, making the other boys chests twist. " I-I didn't mean to do it! I was just trying to help! I swear!" He chokes on a sob, leaning forward. " I used to think it was cool that I could blend in with things and have powers but now I'm just a witch." His voice was broken, causing Aomine to get up and make him scoot over in his chair. The dark haired male murmured soft reassurances in his friends ear, rubbing his back softly.

Akashi had begun to tone everything out, thinking about the situation. Normally they would be able to report this, have the woman imprisoned or hanged for lashing out and attacking a prince. However, the fact remained that somehow, Kise had used magic. From the sounds of it. A new thought pushed his mind. Maybe this was all magic. Their powers, everything. Maybe it wasn't just them being powerful because of status, but because of Magic.

He looks up, noticing a pale Midorima. It seemed the other might have reached the same conclusion. After a moment of silence, the bespectacled boy spoke up, " I've always been able to read stars, and guess things that would happen but... this morning I actually had a... vision. " the word rolled off his tongue as if he was trying to say something in a new language. " It was of that boy. The blue haired on. He was screaming, running away from something. "

"Something?" There was a small edge to Akashi's voice.

Midorima nodded to confirm, his hands shaking again. " I don't know what but, what I do know is... Is that he was covered in blood."

.~.~.~.~.

Around the same time that Akashi had discovered his new power that morning, Kuroko had woken up and gotten ready for his daily chores. He felt dizzy, a bit sick and cold, but pushed through as he swept the floors, got the pot ready to boil water, and headed out to pick some vegetables from their small field. He slipped his coat on as his mother began climbing out of bed, rubbing her face. "Make sure you grab the squash first..." Her voice softly called after him, causing him to smile softly and nod. His small, leather padded feet carried him down into the brisk fog that laid over their property, and he shook off some frost that had collect atop the squash. After gathering a few of the bright orange gourds in his hands, he'd begun to head back when he heard a shatter. Stiffening up, he looking at the window of his home worriedly, only to see his mother calmly cutting something.

His sapphire gaze slowly looked towards the small storage barn they had. It was where all their glass jars and clay pots filled with jams and pickled foods was. Their winter food storage. Their only way to survive the winter, and the door was open.

Panic seized him quickly and he dropped the food in his hands before running over to the barn, looking to see what was happening. The pigs must've escaped their neighbor's yard again! If they ate all the food they were doomed!

But what his soft eyes found was not a huddle of fat pigs, rummaging through their food. It was a man. His hair was slick with oil, face tanned and sunburnt from obvious hours out in the sun. His clothes were grease and mud stained, patched in the countless places that holes and sprouted. His eyes had a crazed hunger in them, and his crooked yellow teeth shown as he muttered something to himself. Testuya's voice caught in his throat, making a choked noise which made the man quickly look over.

In his dirt covered hands were jars of their food. The food they had labored over, the food they had sacrificed sweat and blood on. He smirked a little at the trembling boy before him. " Hey Kiddo~ Seems you've stuck your nose into something you shouldn't have. " He slipped the jars in his hand into a sack on the floor, which shattered glass and strawberry jam had littered the floor beside it. From a sheath on his hip, he pulled out a rusted knife and began to stalk towards him, raising the knife over him.

As he got closer, his pungent smell became more recognizable. He smelt of sweat and liquor. The small boy shook like a leave, his eyes dilated in total horror as he watched a sickening sweet smile tug the male's lips up around his slimy teeth.

_I want to disappear. I want to disappear. Someone help me!_

Kuroko threw his hands up, covering his face as he cried out his gut dropping with pain as it twisted. His eyes stayed sealed shut, his lips trembling as he waited for the painful impact. Nothing happened however, making his hesitantly look up. The man was frozen. The knife was just above him, and the man was in full swinging motion. The small blue haired boy back up a bit, hands lowering as he shook. What had happened. He noticed how eerily silent it had gotten. Looking at himself, he noticed that he was missing and quickly went around the man, carefully pouring out the jars to the ground. He rushed to put them back and frozen when he heard a stumble and swearing. "What the fuck?"

The man spun around wildly looking for the boy who had just been in front of him. " Where did you go you witch! I know you're still here! " His eyes looked about ravenously, before settling on his floating brown sack. He quickly threw his knife, and smirked when he heard a scream. The boy shimmered back into view, blood staining his white shirt and rushing down his side. The knife had grazed his side.

The boy dropped the bag and grabbed his side, tears filling his eyes quickly. He looked back at the man who seemed to be boiling with rage, his who frame shaking from the hatred that coursed through him. " You little witch. I knew it was weird that a whore and a small little shit lived alone. " The man rushed at him, making Kuroko react the only way he knew he could.

He screamed.

Kuroko couldn't explain what happened next, even if he knew the words that could describe it. His stomach once again twisted, but this time it felt like water was rushing over him, filling him with energy. As he screamed, the barn shook causing the small glass winds and jars to shatter. The man before him cried out, blood flowing out of his ears and nose. He yelled in agony, before lunging towards the boy, trying to grab him. The man's body suddenly jolted, three small, yet sharp points sticking through his chest. He choked, looking at the boy again, before dropping to the floor, blood spilling everywhere.

Kuroko dropped to his knees eyes wide. He trembled, his ears filled with a ringing white noise. The world wasn't making any sense suddenly, it kept twisting and churning. A muffled voice reached him, hands quickly grabbing and lifting him up. His sapphire eyes frantically looked up at his mother's brown eyes, before he choked on a sob and grabbed on to her trembling.

Yui lifted up the boy who's clothes were rapidly turning a ugly crimson and ran out of the barn, going past their house where the glass there had also shattered. She ran her eyes brimming with fear. He had magic, the one thing she prayed he wouldn't. She ran to the Hyuuga's farm, rushing past Kuroko's confused friends and into the house.

" Help us."

.~.~.~.~.

There was a dry and sour taste upon his tongue when Testuya woke up. His eyes occasionally looked about, his hazy vision not giving him much of a idea of where he was. Licking his lips softly he slowly sat up, focusing on the warm orange beam of light that streamed in from the door. He could hear faint murmurs, which would lethargically get louder, but quickly be hushed once more. Slowly getting up from the bed, he stumbled over to the door, ignoring the pain in his side.

His sapphire eyes peaked out, seeing more of where he was now. It was the Hyuuga's. He could tell by the cobble stone fire place, fine wooden furniture and expensive weapons on the walls. The Chief's House, no doubt. Slowly creeping out of the room, he moved down the hall towards the source of the orange light. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were already there, eavesdropping on the adult's conversation. The brunette glanced behind him, hearing Kuroko's labored breathes, before going and grabbing him, his eyes worried.

"Kuroko you can't be here right now-"

"HE'S A WITCH! HE NEEDS TO BE BURNED!"

Kuroko froze in fear, his eyes wide. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga quickly looked back and forth from the small boy to the door. Kuroko shouldn't being hearing this.

"You can't he's my son!" Yui's voice frustratedly yelled back. Kuroko weakly pushed past his friend, going to the crack in the door to see the meeting. His mother was in tears, and Hyuuga's mother grabbed her shoulders, trying to calm her.

" He's not even eight yet! How could you possibly know! Maybe it was an accident-"

" An accident?! All of us heard his scream from miles away! Our pottery and glass shattered! He used his sorcery to kill someone!"

" Who stabbed him! He was protecting himself!"

The woman who was arguing with Yui slammed her hands down on the table. " That little devil is your son. You defend him so much that you must be a witch. I bet that little blonde one is one of your little demons too! "

" What are you even talking about! Testuya is my only son! "

" You're lying! Those little devils both have strange hair and eyes! I wouldn't be surprised if you're hiding more you witch!"

Finally Rin Hyuuga stood, her eyes a blaze with fury. " You senile hag, You came into my home, began attacking my guest, and are ruining what was supposed to be a peaceful discussion. Now, Yui is not a witch. Being her old friend due to all of your superstitions, she confided in me that Testuya was adopted by her. She found him with his dying mother on her was here from another kingdom. How could she have known. More so, why are you so quick to kill children. I understand that it's magic, but you are talking to a mother. Two mothers. You never had a child so I guess no one can expect you to understand what love and humanity is."

The plump, gray haired woman sealed her lips in humiliation and anger, before sitting down heavily and crossing her arms. Kuroko began shaking, his eyes wide and scared. That wasn't his mother? She wasn't his mother? Stumbling back he ran into Hyuuga, who quickly grabbed him and began to hurriedly move him away from the door. Big fat tears glistened in his eyes, choking gasps escaped his mouth, and he began to crumble to the floor. Why was all of this happening to him? He didn't want any of this! He just wanted to be normal again!

His friends both knelt beside him, wrapping their arms around him. Testuya's soft sobs drowned out the once again murmuring voices, which where coming to the end.

"All those in favor of death by flame."

"All those in favor of the trial of banishment. "

...

" Kuroko Testuya, shall be here by banished from the kingdom of Seirin, into the Wood. He must make it past the black creek before he is caught if he is to live. That is final."

.~.~.~.~.

"Dad! " Taiga ran up, his face in frantic panic. His skin felt hot as he felt his core burn, his magic screaming along side his rampant emotions. " Dad! It happened! We have to hurry they're going to ban him!"

His father looked up in surprise from his steed's saddlebags. Frowning softly, the greying man stroked the beautiful stallion's golden mane, before finally looking back to his son. " Are you prepared for the responsibility this requires? You will have to share everything with him, take care of him, teach him the language-"

" I don't care! But if we don't go now he will get killed father! Please!" he grips his swords pommel tightly, his body shaking in the horror and anger of the situation that he knew was about to occur. His father's eyes regarded his son softly, before a smile spread on his wrinkling face. Swiftly he mounted the Arabian Stallion and grabbed his son's arm, pulling him up behind him. He dug his heels into the horses side, causing them to race off into the night. Time seemed to slow for the maroon haired boy, and the torches that lit the village were all too distant.

.~.~.~.~.

Yui looked around hesitantly, making sure there was no towns people around as she made her way to the room her son was in. Pushing his door open, she went and scooped up the small boy, before pulling her cloak around him as she held him to her chest. Testuya squirmed a bit in her hold, his sticky tear stained face looking up at her. " Momma, what-"

"Shhh." She kisses his head softly, before running out of the house, towards the horse that had been readied for the early mornings banishment. She refused to leave his fate up to grown men. Gently settling him up on the black mare's back, she wrapped the reins around him, before prepping to get up on the horses back as well.

" Kuroko! Yui! You can't!" She say both Hyuuga's running towards her, and others who had suddenly been alerted to what she was doing. Testuya was now fully awake, realizing what was going on.

" Testuya run!" Yui stops getting up on the horse, quickly throwing a bag into his lap before smacking the horses rear.

" Momma no!" He cries, his hand reaching out for her. Yui hits the horse again, this time a flash of lightning streaking across the sky as she did. The mare reared before taking off towards the thick forest that surrounded the village. Testuya cried out again, holding onto the reins and mare's neck as tightly as he could. Tears streamed down his face again, his body violently rocking with the horses movements.

Yui fell to her knees as she watched the horse and her son vanish into the dark thicket. Rin came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her friend tightly as Yui began to scream in pain. She leaned forward her raven locks spilling around her as she shook violently. A massive hole had been punched through her soul, making her crumble in on herself. Her son. He was her's. Her only child. Her last love. She leaned into her friend as she sobbed, more lightning and rain beginning to fill the village.

Everyone stood around in silence, listening to her heartbreaking and devastating cries. A beautiful golden horse galloped up into the torch light, carrying the two Nomads, who looked around at the bunch. Takeru got down swiftly, holding up his hand to motion for Taiga to stay on the horse. He looked at everyone, his eyes processing the scene.

" You helped him escape before trial." He gently muttered as he watched the weeping mother. Sighing softly, he turned and looked around at the people, who held blank or looks of distain. " I had come to offer refuge. But now it is impossible. " He goes up to Hyuuga Sato, looking at him warily. " There is no use in chasing the boy now. Let this mother grieve with hope, no matter how hopeless it seems. " With that he went back to his horse, mounting again and turning around. He could feel Taiga behind him, shaking.

" You will see him again Taiga. I have foreseen your future many times, and while I cannot tell you your destiny or fate, I can tell you that you will see him again. " The boy rested his head on his fathers back.

" But will he come back as Kuroko Testuya?"


	5. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome those still joining! Thanks for the kudos and messages they mean a lot :) Sorry about the long wait for updates, It's the end of the school year and finals are next week so AHHHH. But, I will keep writing when I can. So please enjoy!

The night was long, cold and bleak. That was all Taiga Kagami could describe it as. He had been awake for every passing second, watching the fire that lit the camp die slowly as the moon passed over, offering a sly slivering grin. He felt as if it was mocking him, like it had when he'd lost his brother. His tan hand rubbed a silver chain around his neck subconsciously and his eyes stared lifelessly at the embers that glowed near his feet.

Was this the life of those who had magic? To be outcasted yet tolerated nomads, to be scorned by all, to be burned at the stake, banished from weeping mothers and to be abandoned by society? It simply wasn't fair.

Taiga didn't move as he heard the other begin to wake along with the morning song birds. Everything moved so quickly around him. The rolling and packing of bedrolls, the gathering of food, and saddling of the last horses. A large, firm hand cupped the back of his head, rubbing it softly. His father didn't utter a word, knowing that words right now were pointless when the truth of the incident was so blatant.

These people had sentenced a little boy to death, by banishing him into a wood filled with unknown lurking and dangerous creatures, just because they were afraid of something they didn't understand. It wouldn't be okay, there was going to be no next time, and if there was...

Taiga pursed his small, dry lips, ignoring the sting as they cracked a bit and bled. Kuroko Tetsuya would never be the same sweet, naive and gently boy he was now.

"Come Taiga. You ride with me. " His father reached down, slowly lifting his son from the ground he was on. He waited till the maroon haired boy trudged over to the stallion from before, his eyes watching the boy's sagged shoulders and exhausted steps. HIs own tired and grey eyes look down at the embers his son had been so keen on watching through the night, before he gently stomped them out, watching the final exhales of smoke rise into the lightening sky.

Taiga sat on the horse, his hands curling around its golden mane. His father slipped on behind him and began to move forward, the group following. It was silent for a few miles, just the sound soft hooves against the moist dirt of the road.

" I'm going to get stronger. Be the best. So that I can protect my friends. I will become the best in the world. "

His father looked down shocked for a moment, before softly chuckling. " Yes Taiga. And I will help you all I can."

 

 

Testuya thought he'd understood the concept of loneliness. He understood that that had made his mother cry before, when he'd innocently asked about where his father was. He knew that before he had been pulled under his friends wings, he'd felt some sort of loneliness from sitting in the gardens all day, alone. But now, he was experiencing a loneness that he'd never thought was possible to inhibit.

His breath fogged the dull air as it came out in rushes and ragged pants and his dilated eyes constantly and frantically darted everywhere. The forest's air felt heavy, no the forest's presence. It was suffocating. The darkness, the hissing wind and stale smell of mud and water. A branch snapped somewhere to his left, causing a whimper to push off his lips as he stumbled to face that direction. He could hear the deep snuffling of his hunter, the scrapping noise of its claws as they dragged across the forest floor.

The small boy stumbled back a few steps, his heart rate once more racing up to dangerous speeds as he saw the shadow of the beast in the trees. It's slick body stayed low to the ground as it's large and angular head sniffed around for him. It was the same beast that had attacked him shortly after he'd crossed the river. His horse's pain and terrified shrieks still resounded freshly around in his head, even though it had been hours since the incident.

He remembered the screaming horse, its cries mixed in with the sound of bones shattering and guts squishing as they messily spilt out of its gut. At first he'd been too scared to leave his horse, but realized that once the monster was done with the horse... It would come for him.

And it had.

The beast reminded him of many things from the glances he'd gotten of it. It reminded him of a wolf, except it was the size of a bear. He'd seen its eyes once when it had gazed up from his horse, which where slitted and a hellish yellow, much like a cat. And its claws. Those claws had sawed through the mare like butter, opening up it's belly like a child would a candy bag.

Now this thing was after him. He looked around as he stepped behind a tree, trying to figure out a means of escape. All the tree branches where simply too tall. None of the rocks or roots below him provided any means of shelter. He was stuck.

Testuya's breath caught as he heard a sound from the beast that he'd not heard before. It was cackling. Laughing in some sort of high pitched, yet demonic orchestra. This was also when he noticed... there wasn't just one laughing. The laughs echoed and bounced off the canopy in one sadistically taunting melody, making the blue haired boy tremble in absolute terror as they had slowly closed in on him. Tears where in his wide sapphire eyes, his voice coming out as sobs left his lips in hysterics. Those hellish yellow eyes glowed at him from all directions, getting closer and more excited as they slinked towards him.

Testuya backed closer into the tree behind him, his fingers clawing at the bark as the largest of the beasts stepped forward, its long and narrow maw open as it cackled further. The bark of the tree roughly cut his hands open as he tried to hold onto it harder, causing the creatures to grow even more frantic. Saliva dripped from its long and bloody fangs and blood soaked its black fur, giving it a wet and greasy look. Its breath stunk of rotted corpses, along with the stale air around them.

This was it. He was to die here, surrounded by creatures that seemed to be of hell. He sobbed out again, knowing that even if he screamed, no one could save him. He was alone in these woods, not a human for miles. He was to die alone in these woods. The beast drew closer, it's hot breath brushing over his face, making his nose burn. In one final and useless attempt he screamed, hoping to be heard by someone, anyone. His throat felt raw, his ears popped, and his head suddenly felt light.

A warm feeling enveloped him, making him feel at peace. He suddenly became aware that he could hear someone's voice, their sweet words weaving together into a song that could only be described as heavenly. Where the angels here to take him to his afterlife? His eyes focused a little, and he noticed the beasts backing away, or stumbling before they would pass out, hitting the ground harshly. Testuya's fingers felt numb, his head like it had been pushed underwater, and his knees wobbled. He too was looking it, slipping away from this world of sanity. He hoped death would be quick.

He hit the ground harshly, but his numb body barely processed the impact or even the fact that hands were now touching his face. His eyes looked up hazily, their sapphire shine slowly dulling. Her complexion was much like his, milky and pale. Except her skin was smooth, flawless like a pearl and her features rounded like a teardrop. Her soft pink eyes were studying him, and he was mutely aware of her rose pink hair tickling his face. She looked worried. Slowly he closed his eyes, barely catching a glimpse of her sharp and pointed ears as she turned her head to look at someone.

Peace once more rolled over him as her hands touched his face. He'd found a Angel, or a Angel had found him. And for that he was truly grateful. He just didn't understand why she seemed to be so sad.

 

 

When he was pulled out of the blackness of slumber, he felt comfortable. Everything that touched his body was soft, their thin yet lush fibers of fabric grazing against his skin. His face also felt warm and he could see light through his eyelids. Slowly, Testuya peeled open his sapphire eyes, peering around at the very extravagant room he'd been placed in and he sat up to investigate even more. The walls were painted with ivory and gold, cascading up to a canopy of emerald leaves and chocolate branches. The floor was wood so smooth, that it almost seemed like marble and all of the windows were open aired, giving the view of many other trees and homes which were woven in the trees to him.

He slid out of the big plus bed, his feet softly meeting the cold floor causing his skin to tingle at the sensation. His feet carried him to the window sill, going up on his toes so he could get a better view of where he was at. Testuya was obviously up somewhere very very high, as that everything seemed below him as stretched far out. The valley was full of full and emerald trees, scattered buildings made of ornately decorated marble, which looked like it had indeed grown out of the trees themselves. He could some what make out the shapes of moving figures amongst the smooth creme colored paths that winded through the green forest floor.

When the wind blew against his face, it brought the familiar scent of sweet oak and pine, the smell of baking fruits in the late summer's sun, and a coolness on his milky cheeks. A thrush was sing somewhere in lonesome harmony, which made his heart suddenly ache. Despite all of the beauty before him, it reminded him simply of one thing. He was banished. He was alone. And he would never, ever see his mother again. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, causing his chest to shudder as he held it all in. He didn't know why he was trying to hide it when he was alone in this room but, he felt like if he cried, he would be morbidly self exposing himself.

His small hands pressed against his eyes harshly, rubbing them in attempts to ease the water works that were building up. He froze abruptly when he heart footsteps echoing, making him spin around to face the grandly arched, double doors across his room. He now noticed them more in depth. They had carvings of people and animals on them, along with the trees and foliage that surround them. The people looked strange however, it was almost like they had pointed ears...

The door on the left softly pushed open, a click sounding as the handle had been turned. Pink filled his eyes again, more beautiful than the petals of a rose or tulip. His angel. The girl who had caressed him and comforted him softly as he had slipped in the abyss. Was this heaven then? This glorious paradise that surrounded him?

Slowly and gracefully she stepped in, her big pink eyes watching him softly and she made her way over to him, her white cotton skirt flowing behind her like water. She was a bit taller than him, looking maybe even only a little older as well. Her smile radiated from her soft rose lips and her hand took his gently, squeezing it reassuringly.

" I'm glad to see you are okay. We were worried when you did not wake the first night..." Her voice faded it seemed as she studied his expression, not seeing much light or life in them. Slowly she lets go of his hand, which he pulled back against his side.

" Am I dead..?"

Her expression suddenly turned startled and her mouth opened in slight confusion, " Why would you-" She stopped, remembering quickly that this was a human, unlike her, " I'm sorry, but you are mistaken, This is Endul. Maybe you have heard of it?"

Her eyes tried to hold his, but he simply looked back out at the valley below them, watching the people and animals that roamed about. Endul, the mythical land of the elves. The land that filled all children's tales and all of the might stories of knights conquests. The people were beautiful beyond compare and more able than your normal human. Besides, supposedly they lived very long as well. That made him feel very wary. If he was here, was it just a passing through? Would they throw him back to the clutches of the forest when they had finished their business with him? He did not know.

A hand went to his shoulder, causing him to look back at the tender smile the pink haired girl was giving him. "Are you hungry? You've been asleep for a few days, maybe some breakfast or a early lunch might help you feel better?"

Testuya nodded slowly, then quickly looked at the door when it opened, a unmemorable male coming in and delivering a small hand cart with plates of food on it. When he left, the girl gently lead him over to a small white table in the room, having him sit in one of the two chairs before joining him. Miraculously, the plates suddenly lifted themselves up off the cart, hovering over before settling down before the both of them. Both of their plates contained the same things. Sweet and glazed bacon, fluffy yellow eggs, and these golden cooked circles, that looked much like bread. Testuya stared at for a while, listening to the girl start eating.

He would admit, he probably was hungry, he just didn't feel it. The girl looks at him, before swallowing her food and speaking concerned. "Do you not like pancakes?"

The blue haired boy shook his head softly, finally looking up at her, his heart tight. " Why... Why did you save me, or even bring me here? Whats the point? You're an elf right? Aren't you all supposed to hate us? Me?"

There was silence. The girls pale hands shook a little before she took a deep breath in to recollect herself.

" Actually, it was a fight to let my father to allow you in here. " Testuya jumped at her words, his eyes widening as he watched her. " A lot of people do not want you here because you are human. But I do. When I saw you, you were flickering. Disappearing and reappearing as you tried to hide from the Moguels. I knew when I saw you why you were here. You were abandoned and you needed a home. So I rescued you before anyone could stop me. Unfortunately, when I put the Moquels to sleep, you fell asleep too. "

She paused, watching his as he stared down at his hands thinking about what she was saying.

" But theres something else. A prophecy," Kuroko looked up, his eyes watching her confused, " A prophecy about a boy. That he would be alone, only to be found by a new family he didn't know he had. That he would fight and save the land from the darkness created by the one closest to him... "

She again stopped to let him soak it up. Maybe it wasn't a good time to be saying all of this. She hurriedly continued, " But that might not be you! But either way, I rescued you so you are my responsibility! I will take care of you-" She stopped realization hitting her. " Oh! I didn't say who I was! I am Momoi Satsuki, Princess of Endul..." She blushes a bit at the title, her lips pouting.

Testuya felt a weak smile find his lips. Even if she was bad at it, he could at least tell she was trying to cheer him up. He looked back at the food which was becoming a bit more appetizing to look at.

" When would I have to leave?"

She froze, her mouth open in shock. " Leave?! You're still healing! Besides I didn't fight to even get you a bed for nothing! Rude! who do you think I am!" She gently smacks his shoulder, huffing and eating a bite of her eggs grumpily. " I was hoping you would want to say here too. "

Testuya smiled a little more. " No, I am grateful. I just thought," He sighs a bit, before taking a bit of his food, making Satsuki smile. " I think I will like it here... Thank you."

 

 

The next week was a complete blur, running around the beautiful city of Endul with Satsuki as his guide. Of course she seemed to have been struck by some type of hero syndrome, as she was always gloating about him to others and taking about the prophecy that was supposedly to be for him. The one thing that annoyed him however, was it seemed he was being given no choices. Where he stayed was chosen for him, what he ate, what he wore, where he went. It was honestly getting a bit frustrating. He was still grateful of course, he just wondered how long this would last.

Satsuki's pink curls bounced about as she skipped through the soft soiled paths, that connected the whole city like one living thing, and hummed something he couldn't recognize. A few people bowed as they past, offering soft phrases in which he couldn't understand.

Oh that was yet another thing that bothered him. All of the attention. Satsuki Momoi, was the only daughter of the King. She was the princess of this magically land, and while Testuya would've normally been hidden behind her upmost brilliance, she had decided to announce to everyone who she thought he was. So they all watched him too, with either curious or disgusted eyes. It made him feel on edge.

" Uh, Momoi-chan, where are we going?"

The girl spun around a smile on her face, " I got you a teacher! He's going to help you on your journey to become the prophecy!" She spun back around, leaving him to do nothing but huff.

They continued down the path till they reached one particular building that looked like a small barrack. Like all the others, it grew from the trunk and roots of the tree behind it. Many weapons were stored and ready for use, their fine edges showing only what Kings and Queens could dream of having for their own. There were also a many sort of elves sparring in a small arena, against one another, practice dummies or simply the air. Some stood off to the side, mostly children, holding some odd looking stones and when one of them would flash a color, they would either all cheer or teasingly groan.

Testuya could see many instructors around teaching children who looked younger than him, yet still very very skilled. He felt self-conscious, more so than he already was. How would he ever compare to these people? Satsuki left him for a brief moment, looking around for the said person it seemed, letting him wander a bit to admire the things hanging on the walls. A small basket captured his attention, drawing him closer to peer into his contents. It was those clear stones the children had had, all of them gleaming in the sun at him. Upon suddenly compulsion, he reached in to touch one when a strong and scarred hand snatched his wrist up.

" Those are not mean't for your hands yet." Harsh eyes glared scoldingly down at the small blue haired boy, causing him to freeze up and watch him with shocked wide eyes. Before he could even begin to stutter some sort of pathetic and weak apology, Satsuki ran up behind him.

" Oh there you are-" she as well froze, her eyes looking at the situation before her, before slowly peeling the old elf's hand off Testuya's, " Well, it looks like you two have already met but, Testuya."

Dread suddenly filled him.

" This is your new teacher,"

It wasn't even day one yet and he had already pissed him off.

"Guhr."


	6. Sorry

So, as you guessed this isn't an official chapter. I finally finished school and was so ready to start writing again, when I noticed all of my drafts for this story disappeared. Poof. Gone. All the way to chapter 11 I had ideas all drafted out. Things might take a lot longer now that my motivation for this has literally tanked. I hope you all understand, and that something will happen soon. I might just work on my other one for now, since the drafts are still there. Sorry again, and thanks for all the support. 

 

<3  Oceana


End file.
